Penguins of Magascar: Maverick's story
by Killermaverick
Summary: Maverick is a friend of the penguins, an enemy to Julien, and overall a crazy wolf. But what is his story? From here, we'll find out. OC story. Rated T to be safe.
1. The happy times

MS: Hey people, MS here!! This is a sort of story involved with an oc I have for Penguins of Madagascar. And no, I am, in no way, the oc in this story. Sure our names are similar….and we both love coffee, but he is not me. (ahem) Now that that is out of the way, let's begin the story!! Also, this will sort of be a PoM and Halo crossover.

(note: PoM and Halo belong to Dreamworks and Bungie respectively)

Maverick's PoV:

Uh, hello? Anyone reading this? This sort of recorder thing? I…think it's working. Well, If it's not, I'll get Kowalski to help out later. Well, Skipper told me to do this weird autobiography thing so that in case I go missing or any crazy crap like that, the people will get to know me. Isn't that what friends and family are for, though? Uh, I should probably start now. Hey people, the name's Maverick the Wolf!........I have nothing else to say from this point. Well anyway, time to get on with this. I should probably start with the beginning……………….

(chapter 1: From Forest to Shelter, and on to Disaster: part 1)

In a small forest in the reaches of America, there was a large rock. From beneath this rock, rested a small family of wolves. In the family was the mother, the father, and a small pup. The mother, a kind and gentle creature who treats her cub dearly. A father, a fierce wolf who teaches his son how to protect himself. Lastly, a son, whose story begins right here.

(Maverick: Hey, there's me! HI ME!!!!!!)

In the forest, the sun was just rising above the mountains in the area, as it showed a young pup come out of the small den from beneath the rock. The pup yawned as he stretched from a good night sleep. He then hastily turned around and went back into the chamber towards two large sleeping wolves. He crept up on the loose gravel, being very quiet so as to not wake them. He drew closer and closer to the sleeping animals, until finally, he jumped and……

"Mom! Dad! It's morning!"

The pup is now jumping on the two wolves, one at a time. Due to his small size, it didn't really hurt them or anything. Still, they were rather groggy from being woken up.

"Dear, our son is pouncing on us."

"Again?"

"Yes."

The father wolf got up and stretched, then looked at his son. "Good morning, Maverick. How are you today?" The pup excitedly jumped down and began circling his dad. "I feel great, pop! I feel so awake, I can go without sleep for days!" The father silently laughed at his son. "That's good to hear. You'll need all of that energy for today's lessons. Now hurry outside. We'll begin our lessons out there." Maverick excitedly wagged his tail as he left the den. When he was gone, the father turned to his wife.

"……………."

"…………….."

"…………….."

"………….not it."

"…………not i-argh!"

Silently laughing, the mother laid back down as the grumbling father went outside to his son.

(2 hours later)

Father wolf is seen creeping up to a lone rabbit in the clearing. "Now listen, Maverick. In order to catch your prey, you have to be very discreet, and that means being very, very, quie-"

"You're mine, rabbit!" From a slightly higher mound, the pup jumped towards the rabbit, hoping for an easy meal. The rabbit, however, proved to be to witted, as it jumped out of the way before Maverick could get him. Maverick rolled for a bit, then finally stopped after hitting against the tree. He groggily looked up to his father's stern, but slightly amused face. "Uh, heheh, can I try again?" The young wolf asked as the father sighed.

(30 minutes later)

Finally, after a long while, the father and son were able to kill a few rabbits for their breakfast. While a rabbit wasn't Maverick's favorite (he preferred it when he and his family ate a deer), he clearly didn't mind, considering he was very hungry.

"Maverick."

"Hm?"

"Do you know why we gave you that name?" Maverick thought for a moment, then replied, "Because it sounds funny?" The father chuckled a little bit. "No, no. We gave you the name for two reasons. One, no matter how much we tell you, you almost always, accidental or on purpose, avoid following our orders." The young pup sheepishly looked at the ground as his father said that. "The other reason is that no matter what, you're always full of surprises, no matter what's happening." Maverick yapped in agreement to that. More than once, he was able to trick any prey or predators out in the forest on several occasions. After that, they finished their meals, and continued to travel with his father around. After a while, they came across a small stream. The stream, as small as it was, was still supporting several salmon as they jumped in the water. Quickly, Maverick went to the water and quickly started catching a few as his father watched. Another unique name for Maverick was 'Bear pup', as he is usually seen catching fish in the same manner as bears do. He also leaves a few fish behind for bears when he is full and doesn't want to eat any more fish. After getting a few fish, Maverick decided he would take one to his mother as a gift, despite already knowing that mother already got her meal. As they walked back to the camp. Soon enough, they met the mother wolf, who thanked her pup for the gift (despite never eating it) Dusk soon came and the group of wolves soon nestled in their den, awaiting for the next day. That day, however, is a day they wish will never happen. A mile away from the den, there was a large, metal trap with jagged teeth in a circle, waiting to claim its prey…….

MS: How was that? Well, if anyone has any ideas, they can tell me, and if there's any criticism, I'll accept it provided it's not a flame. Well, c'ya!


	2. Why Goodbye?

MS: Hey guys, MS here! Hey, sorry for the long wait. I've had a few problems. Well, time to get this story underway!!

(the next day)

Maverick lifted his head up as he let out a big yawn. He then got up, stretched, and headed outside. As he got outside, he marveled at the beauty of the morning. Sure, he couldn't quite see the sun because of the surrounding trees, but the color of the sky with the remaining stars was well worth it. He turned his head as he heard another yawn come from the cave. From the cave emerged his father.

"Grr….morning already?"

"Yep."

Maverick's mother soon followed suit as the three stood together, looking at the stars before they would fade away.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hm?"

"You think that there's anyone out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Out there, in the stars?"

"Hm….maybe."

"I hope so. Maybe I could be friends with them."

Father wolf chuckled as he lightly patted his son's head. "Well, who knows? Maybe we'll see someday." The group stayed standing together for a while, then heard three loud growls which originated………from their stomachs. They were silent for a moment before they burst out laughing. After the laughter was done, they decided to head out together to look for food. While they were out, they got into a conversation along the same subject as earlier.

"Yeah, yeah! And we could play all day, and hunt together, and all sorts of stuff!!" Maverick said, still marveling at the idea of having an alien for a friend.

"Heheheh….yes, yes. Who knows? You could end up as great friends."

"Yeah, I hope so."

All of a sudden, the mother thought she saw a sort of sparkle in the bushes. She went off to see what it was, unknown to the rest of her family.

"Yeah, that's what I really want: A friend."

"You have plenty of friends already, Maverick."

"I know, but what's wrong with having even more friends?"

Mother went deeper into the bush, so much that she couldn't really see. She saw a bit of a light behind a few leaves, and began to step out…….

"Yes, that's true. No such thing as too many friends."

"Yeah, and we could be a team, going places together, having adventures, an-"

Maverick was cut off as the two heard a sheer howl come from nearby. What worried them was that it sounded familiar.

"Mom!" Maverick shouted.

"Melody!" Father shouted.

They both rushed to where they heard the howl, and soon found mother with an object that would haunt Maverick to this day. Clasped to Mother's front leg was a large metal object with large, dark teeth embedded in her flesh. Maverick would soon learn that it was called a beartrap.

At seeing the object, Father hissed with hate. "Humans….." They then heard footsteps coming from behind them. "Hunters!!" Father shouted. Maverick trembled as he heard this. From what his father told him, hunters were horrible creatures who would hunt all of the creatures in the forest and would backstab any animal. Father looked frantically back at his family. "We have to go!"

Mother looked painfully at her wound, then to her family. "Listen, take Maverick and get out of here. Take him to the secret route out of the forest that we found." Maverick turned to his mother frantically. "What about you?!"

She gave a sad smile. "G..go on without me. I'll be fine. I-I'll catch up."

Maverick furiously shook his head. "No Mom! You're coming with us!

Father came up soon enough. "We're not leaving you, Melody!"

Mother frantically turned to the Father. "Fang, we don't have much time! Soon the hunters will be here, and they'll take out all of us! Do you want your son to be dead?!"

The father remained silent after that as the mother continued. "Quickly, take him. You know where the route is."

Maverick then ran to his mother and tried to have her come with them, tears falling out of his eyes. "No, mom! You're coming with us! I..I don't want you to stay here!"

Mother bent down to Maverick and whispered, "Don't worry honey. N..no matter what, I'll be with you." She rubbed the back of his head with her paw silently and then turned to the father. "Now go!" The father, without any word, picked up Maverick by his neck and began running off. Maverick struggled, trying to get out of the hold his father put him in. "Mother, wait, don't go! Mother!!!!" Soon the two were out of eyesight, and the mother sighed. "Goodbye, little one." She heard footsteps behind her, and turned slightly to see a barrel pointed at her head.

The father was running as fast as he could, frantic thoughts going through his head. Some of them being with the safety of his wife, and the others being with the safety of his son. Soon, he came to a large tree, and gently let Maverick on the ground. No sooner had he done that, they both heard an ear-piercing sound coming from the direction behind them. The father's eyes grew wide. He stepped forward, frantically. "M…Melody……" tears stung his eyes, looking in the direction of the sound as he trembled. "MELODY!!!!!!!!!" Maverick soon stepped beside him, tears constantly falling out of his eyes. "F-father, what was that sound? Is mom okay?" He looked at the Father, who stood silent. Maverick looked panicked as he now was facing his father's direction. "She's okay, right?! Dad, please tell me mom's okay!!" The father wouldn't say a thing to his son. Maverick got even further frustrated.

"Dad!! Is mom okay?!" Father slowly looked down as he shook his head slowly, tears falling off of his muzzle. Maverick's eyes widened.

He doesn't believe it.

He can't believe it.

"Y-you're wrong! Mom's alright!! She-she's gonna come back, don't worry!" Father only continued to shake his head. "S-she's gone, son…"

"No, she isn't! She's fine, dad! She's fi-"

Father then whipped his head towards Maverick, eyes open in anger. "I said your mother is gone, Maverick!!" Maverick stepped back as his father's facial expression soon softened.

Maverick whimpered as he sunk to the ground, sobs controlling his breathing. "M..mama…" They soon had to lift their heads as they heard footsteps coming towards them. Quickly, Father grabbed Maverick with his mouth, and took him to a side of the tree with a small, barely noticeable hole underneath some above-ground roots, only big enough for a small animal. "Listen, Maverick. You have to take this tunnel. Get out of here. As soon as you reach the other side, keep running, don't look back." Maverick looked at his father with an upset expression on his face. "What about you?"

"Forget about me right now, go!"

"No!" Maverick crept towards him. "W-we already lost mom! I don't wanna lose you too!" Father lowered his head towards the chestfallen pup. "Don't worry son. We'll meet again. I don't know where, I don't know when, I don't know how, but I promise, we will see eachother again." Maverick looked at his father. After a short while, Maverick slowly took steps towards the hole his father told him to get into. "Goodbye my son. I love you." Maverick struggled to get into the hole, even with his small size, but soon he got in, and was racing through the tunnel. Father turned his head to another direction, and began racing off. "_Please…..have my son be safe."_

Soon enough, Maverick got to the end of the tunnel, as he soon saw a light. As soon as he got to the end, he dug his way through the small hole, and ended up in a small clearing. He looked around, and then thought of what happened, just a few hours ago. "No…they're….they're still back there." He turned back to the hole. "I gotta get to them!!"

Just as soon as he was about to touch the dirt, however, he remembered his father's words.

"_Don't worry, son. We'll meet again. I don't know where, I don't know when, I don't know how, but I promise, we will se eachother again."_

Maverick trembled as the words came through his mind. Finally, he stood all the way up, and walked the other direction with a solemn face. "_Please be there, dad._" He looked towards the other end of the forest with a scared look. He never went this far before, especially without his parents. He seemed reluctant to go farther, but with his father's words still ringing in his head, he marched on with a determined look. "_Don't worry, dad. I'm coming."_

(several days later)

Maverick continued trudging on, his footsteps getting weaker and weaker as he crept on. It's been so long since the incident at his old home. Despite escaping, he was doing very well. He had several close calls with other predators, which left him with several cuts, and a small gash behind his front leg. There was also the prospect that he hasn't eaten since he was alone. There were a few times he wanted to get some berries or anything to fill his stomach, but being as young as he was, he didn't know where and when another 'hunter' was going to attack. To make matters worse, he hasn't slept at all. Paranoia from the attack kept him moving.

For how much longer, there isn't much to say.

He kept on moving, and with every step, he felt his body getting heavier and heavier. His mind flashed to his family. Flashed to all of the moments they had together. He suddenly started thinking of his mother, of how she would always comfort him when he was sad, how she would make him laugh when he was bored, how she would always be with him……

Maverick suddenly slipped on his bad foot, and fell to the ground. He tried to get back up, but it was no use. He looked up, and saw the stars of the dawn. He remembered his family looking to the stars, being one of their final moments together. His parents told him to keep going, to survive. He didn't like disobeying them, but he couldn't help it. He was too tired. His lids were getting heavier and heavier. Finally, he imagined his father and mother, with him, back at home, safe and sound.

"_Mom…Dad…I'm sorry….._"

His world then fell into darkness.

Alright, how was that? A bit to sad? Well, don't worry, the story isn't over, so don't expect it to end soon. Well, c'ya!


	3. OC request

MS: Hey people, MS here! Hey listen, i'm trying to make the next chapter, but here's the problem. (ahem) I need your help. Thing is, I have a good part of it figured out, but I need something-an OC. I want to make a sort of partner for Maverick as he goes through the rest of the story (also through the halo part of the story) So, I was thinking, anyone want an OC in here? I'll take in whatever is submitted, and consider the choices, and finally choose one. And who knows? I'm thinking of a huge part in the later chapters with more OC characters. I have a few figured out, but if you want OCs for that section of the story, just let me know. But for now, a partner for Maverick. So, if you could, help me out please? Very much appreciated. Also, to the people that contribute to this story, i'll be in your debt in a way on this website, so if you want me to do something for you, like make a story for you or something, let me know! Thank you for your support, fellow readers!!

Note: Here was the original OC partner I was going to give Maverick

* * *

Name: Blaze

Species: Hawk

Age: (in bird years, in between late teens to early 20's)

Characteristics: Orange and red feathers, contributary to his name. Brooklyn accent. Sarcastic, and usually a joker.

Summary: A unique bird, Blaze is a rather playful, and sometimes sarcastic bird, unlike how people envision hawks as deadly predators. He's very distrusting of others unless he knows them well. To the people he doesn't like, he constantly makes remarks and witty insults just to tick them off. Still, he's a valuable friend to anyone he's willing to consider a friend. Another weird thing is that he likes to eat berries more than animals.

(quick update)

MS: (sighs and pinches the ridge of his nose) I have had people ask me, through reviews and private messages ask me again and again, when is Halo going to come in? (sigh) Please people, read the credits. They'll list information on the story. Right now, it's not in the halo setting yet, but I promise, it will be. All that I request, is that you give me some time. I have everything thought out. I just need to execute it perfectly in the story. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, all that I am asking is please read the credits. They're not long (only about 1-3 lines), and they'll save us all a lot of time.


End file.
